La Reina, la Caballera y la Diablesa
by Aliniel
Summary: Un relato fanfiction del juego en linea Elsword que se centra en un triangulo amoroso Yuri entre Eve, Elesis y Lu. Eve tratará de hacerse con el corazón de Elesis mientras Lu trata de impedirlo, con la esperanza de que Eve se decida por ella. Una historia más centrada en los sucesos que en las relaciones en sí.
1. Eve hace su movimiento

_Aqui les presento un fanfic basado en el Elsword. Trataré de mantenerlo corto (3 capitulos) y terminarlo cuanto antes. La temática principal es el Yuri. El foco de la historia se centrará entre un triangulo amoroso entre 3 de los personajes involucrados._

 _Solo para aquellos curiosos los personajes de esta historia han elegido las siguientes clases:_

 _Eve: Código Némesis_

 _Elesis: Corazón ardiente_

 _Lu: Noblesse._

 _Todos los demás: irrelevante (usad la imaginación como os plazca)_

 _La imagen de portada ha sido dibujada por Fi-Man/Frontpic from Fi-Man, He's a talented artist so make sure you cheek out his works_ _._ _www pixiv net/_ _member_ ?mode=medium &illust_id=59204851_ _. Be aware of NSFW. (Remember to ad the dots to te link since fanfiction doesn't allow to write links)_

 _Los nombres y referencias al juego de la historia se corresponden con su traducción oficial al español._  
 _Elsword y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Kog._

* * *

Faltaba poco para el anochecer cuando los buscadores del Eldrit terminaron de montar el campamento. No muy lejos de Ranox, donde aún quedaba una pequeña parte del bosque sin haber sido abrasada por el volcán. Todos habían preparado las tiendas de campaña y se congregaban alrededor de una hoguera para pasar el rato antes de irse a dormir.

No muy apartados del campamento, en un claro entre las cenizas y los arboles chamuscados, Elsword y Elesis estaban en plena sesión de entrenamiento. A pesar del corto e inestable periodo de paz y tranquilidad del que disponían ambos se negaron a descansar ociosamente y mantuvieron su rutina de ejercicios.

Ambos espadachines blandían sus espadas sin miedo y sin contenerse, confiando el uno en la fuerza del otro, entrenando con el objetivo de estar a la altura del rival antes que la necesidad de sobreponerse. Pero esta actividad fue interrumpida por los quejidos de Elsword.

\- Tío, menuda hambre, me comería un poru asado entero, con pezuñas y todo.

Elesis evitó reírse del comentario de su hermano, pero le concedió de todas formas el final del entrenamiento, ambos recogieron sus espadas y echaron a andar hacia el campamento. Fue entonces cuando Elesis se fijó en una inusual espectadora.

\- Hola Eve, ¿has venido a ver entrenar a los maestros?

Apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol se encontraba la Némesis Nasod, se incorporó en cuanto Elesis la saludó y se dirigió a ella.

\- En realidad quería pedirte algo Elesis – le dijo Eve - ¿Podrías acompañarme a Ranox?

\- ¿Ahora? Ya es casi la hora de cenar, ¿Es que no te quedas en el campamento? – respondió Elesis.

\- Por supuesto que no, y no te preocupes por la cena.

Eve concluyó esa última frase con una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero lo bastante como para hacer que Elesis se quedase boquiabierta.

\- ¡Así que puedes sonreír de verdad! Mierda, le debo cien mil ED a Elsword ahora…

\- Elesis, si aceptas sin rechistar pasaré por alto el hecho de que hayáis apostado sobre mi capacidad expresiva – la sonrisa en el rostro de Eve se había ido para dejar en su lugar su usual rostro inexpresivo.

Elesis se despidió de su hermano, Eve le pidió a que avisase a los demás para que no las esperasen, y echaron a andar hacia Ranox. Desde donde estaban llevaría alrededor de media hora, y el sol estaba ya a punto de ponerse.

\- ¿Y bien, que necesitabas de mí? – preguntó Elesis mientras caminaban por un sendero monótono.

\- En realidad, quería hacer algo para agradecerte tu ayuda en Belder, pero a causa de los recientes acontecimientos no he tenido la ocasión.

\- ¿Eh?, pero, no es necesario que hagas nada por eso. Solo cumplía con mi deber – respondió Elesis.

\- No te preocupes, tómatelo como mi forma de presentarme apropiadamente.

\- Eso me recuerda que no sueles hablar mucho, Eve.

\- No suelo hablar cuando no hay nada que decir, si es a lo que te refieres. Por otra parte, nadie de nuestro grupo parece la clase de persona que podría ofrecerme una conversación interesante.

El camino empezaba a ensancharse a medida que se veía el muro que rodeaba a la ciudad de Ranox, se podía oír la maquinaria de las minas de los enanos incluso desde allí.

\- Bueno, está ese niño obsesionado contigo – sugirió Elesis – Seguro que podríais hablar de Nasods y esas cosas…

\- De lo único de lo que podría hablar con ese niñato insolente es de como clavar su cabeza en una lanza – respondió Eve con un claro tono irritado.

\- Oh vamos, a mí tampoco me cae bien, pero tampoco voy por ahí amenazando con degollarle – dijo Elesis con una risa.

\- Elesis, te he dicho que yo no hablo cuando no hay nada que decir, ¿verdad?

Elesis se detuvo un momento al enterarse de que Eve no estaba bromeando, pero luego dio unos pasos apurados para alcanzarla de nuevo.

\- Está bien, mejor no hablemos de ello.

Eve le dio la razón con un ademán de la cabeza. Habían alcanzado ya las puertas de la ciudad y hacían cola para que los guardas fronterizos las dejasen entrar.

\- La seguridad ha aumentado mucho ¿No? – dijo Elesis.

\- Acaban de pasar una crisis que pudo haber acabado no solo con la destrucción de la ciudad, sino de todo Elios, yo creo que ni siquiera están siendo lo bastante precavidos – se detuvo para dar un suspiro de resignación – pero de todas formas que iban a poder hacer cuando a la hora de la verdad no pueden hacer más que confiar sus esperanzas en un grupo de niños de mejillas sonrosadas.

Elesis se rio del comentario de Eve, y finalmente las dejaron entrar en la ciudad.

\- Por fin – exclamo Elesis, claramente irritada por tanta espera – Por favor dime que pronto dejaremos de caminar.

\- No te preocupes, he reservado una mesa en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad para nosotras, ¿decías que tenías hambre, verdad? – dijo Eve, sonriendo de nuevo.

Elesis empezó a relamerse los labios, con bastante poca clase, mientras Eve la guiaba entre las calles de Ranox. Ninguna de las dos era consciente de la sombra que las había estado siguiendo desde que salieron del bosque.

\- ¿Adónde crees que van, Ciel? – preguntó una Lu que se escondía detrás de una columna ante la mirada extrañada de la multitud.

\- Están yendo hacia la posada – respondió Ciel, quien ya bien por seguir la corriente de su ama, o por interés propio, se ocultaba tras un periódico en el que había recortado dos ridículos agujeros a través de los cuales ver.

La pareja demoníaca se puso en marcha manteniendo una distancia prudencial para no ser detectada por Eve o Elesis.

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde ambas estaban ante la puerta de una posada digna da una reina. El edificio tenía unas dimensiones tan grandes que Elesis se extrañó de no haberse fijado nunca en él, además de su aspecto lujoso y fuera de lugar en contraste con el ambiente industrial de Ranox.

\- Esta posada ha estado mucho tiempo cerrada, cuando llegué a Ranox no tenía pensado rebajarme a dormir en el suelo en una tienda de campaña de nuevo, así que pedí al dueño que preparase la posada para mi estancia.

\- Espera, ¿Has reservado para ti la posada entera?

Eve asintió como si fuese algo obvio, pero Elesis se quedó con una expresión a cuadros.

\- Con la cantidad de pueblecitos en apuros que he salvado hasta ahora, el dinero no es ningún impedimento – explicó Eve.

\- Aun así, ¿no es un poco excesivo? – replicó Elesis.

Eve se encogió de hombros y entró en el edificio, una vez en el recibidor habló con quien parecía ser el posadero. Un hombre de unos 40 y largos que vestía un esmoquin negro azulado.

\- Yo voy a subir a mi habitación a cambiarme. ¿Te importaría esperarme en el comedor?

\- Claro.

El posadero acompañó a Elesis a un gran salón lleno de mesas, todas ellas sin sillas alrededor, excepto la suya. El comedor había sido adornado con velas, cortinas de seda y todo lujo de detalles innecesarios de mencionar. Un ambiente bastante romántico.

Elesis se sintió abrumada por tanto lujo, pero entonces recordó que Eve era en efecto la reina Nasod, por lo que esta clase de caprichos debían ser su día a día normal. Entonces sintió como si le hubiesen derramado un jarro de agua helada. Eve había ido a cambiarse, pero Elesis se miró a si misma. Como había estado entrenando, sus botas estaban sucias y llenas de tierra y barro, su pantalón tenía las rodillas rasgadas y el culo lleno de tierra por haberse sentado y para colmo se había puesto su abrigo blanco con las puntas y el borde quemados.

Llevo puesta mi ropa para entrenar en un salón digno de la nobleza… Tampoco es que Eve me diese la oportunidad de cambiarme, pero aun así… menuda vergüenza

Elesis pensaba en esto mientras miraba de un lado para otro, tratando de averiguar la reacción de los empleados de la posada, que no paraban de ir de un lado para otro. Debían de pensar que tenía mucho morro para acompañar a una reina con semejante aspecto.

\- Elesis, espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho – dijo Eve, que acaba de entrar al comedor.

Eve lucía un precioso vestido negro, de falda ancha y bordillo de encaje sin mangas, con unos guantes de hombro alto a juego con el vestido. Elesis se fijó en como lo que parecían un par de botas altas asomaban por debajo de la falda, y en como Eve vestía un ajustado corset a pesar de no "llenarlo" por completo.

\- Vaya, estás… preciosa – dijo Elesis mientras se miraba de nuevo, pensando en una excusa.

\- Gracias, no te preocupes por eso Elesis, los caballeros no tienen traje más elegante que su armadura – le dijo Eve al notar la inquietud de Elesis sobre su vestimenta inadecuada.

Mientras tanto, fuera, en un callejón oscuro.

\- ¡¿Todo el edificio ha sido reservado por Eve?! –gritó Lu.

\- Eso parece, no podremos entrar haciéndonos pasar por meros clientes – respondió Ciel

Lu se tomó un rato para pensar, momento que Ciel aprovechó para intentar disuadirla.

\- Lu, ¿Por qué quieres irrumpir en esa velada?

\- Esas dos, están tramando algo – dijo Lu – He visto a Eve mirar a Elesis a escondidas durante estos días, y ahora de repente esto.

\- Es probable que Eve solo estuviese esperando la mejor ocasión para invitarla.

\- De eso nada Ciel, no era eso, reconozco esa forma de esconderte para mirar a alguien sin decirle nada. Esto no es una cena de agradecimiento, Eve ha metido a Elesis en una cita – chilló Lu con tono impaciente.

Ciel suspiró.

\- ¿Y eso a nosotros nos afecta en…?

\- Ciel, mira que eres cortito, te he dicho mil veces que esa reina Nasod – Lu hizo una pausa para asegurarse que nadie más escuchaba - ¡Tiene que ser mía!

\- ¿Y eso por que?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, necesito alguien para complementar mi corona, pero todos los reyes de este mundo humano son ridículos, no pueden ni proteger su propio país. Pero Eve parece alguien capaz. Y por supuesto está el detalle de que… bueno, es una belleza – Lu dijo esto último sin mirar a Ciel directamente.

\- ¿Y…? – Ciel se disponía a preguntar cuando Lu le interrumpió.

\- Una sola pregunta más y no dejare que vuelvas a acariciarme el pelo durante un mes entero.

Ciel levantó las manos en señal de rendición.


	2. Lu se defiende

_Segunda parte, gracias por leer ^^_

 _Las cosas se ponen interesantes (por fin). Nada de escenas subidas de tono en este capitulo. En serio._

* * *

Elesis se despertó con un gruñido, el sol había entrado por la ventana y un haz de luz le dio directamente en la cara. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía como si hubiese estado escuchando hablar a Elsword durante horas.

Miró alrededor para ver que se encontraba en una habitación de aspecto lujoso, dedujo que se trataba de una habitación de la posada que Eve había alquilado. Las cortinas eran de seda roja, la cama muy cómoda y los muebles estaban bordados con embellecedores bañados en oro.

Aunque Elesis no quería abandonar la calidez de aquella cama, trató de levantarse, pero entonces notó algo que le impedía moverse. Levantando las mantas se encontró con la melena plateada de Eve, que estaba, acurrucada, sobre su pecho.

Cuando Elesis se movió Eve dio un gruñido y se reacomodo, no parecía que fuese a despertarse pronto.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Elesis se preguntaba por qué Eve estaba ahí, y ya de paso, porque le dolía la cabeza.

Entonces recordó la noche anterior. Una cena magnifica, ambas charlaban animadamente sobre la vida en el imperio Nasod por parte de Eve, o sobre batallitas de sus días con los mercenarios por parte de Elesis. La comida era muy lujosa, tan deliciosa que Elesis finalmente dejó la vergüenza a un lado para cebarse hasta quedar satisfecha. Recordó también la sonrisa alegre que Eve tenía mientras ella zampaba sin parar.

Luego ambas salieron de la posada y se dirigieron a la plaza de Ranox, donde se iba a celebrar una gran fiesta en honor a la victoria contra los demonios. Recordó haber bebido un poco de vino, y luego haber probado unos licores especialidad de Ranox que los camareros locales habían insistido en regalarle.

Que vergüenza, no puedo creer que me haya emborrachado hasta el punto de no recordar nada

Una gota de sudor frio empezó a recorrerle la espalda según se imaginaba que había ocurrido después de ello. Solo esperaba no haber causado ningún problema para Eve, aunque a juzgar por la situación actual no parecía haber ocurrido nada grave.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo, Elesis apartó a Eve de encima y la dejó a un lado en la cama, Eve de nuevo refunfuñó en sueños, pero Elesis puso un cojín entre sus brazos para que lo abrazase.

Con suerte, no notará la diferencia.

A continuación Elesis se levantó y se fijó en que llevaba puesta la misma ropa que ayer. Lo cual era perfecto, por que salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Se había puesto nerviosa, no era propio de ella emborracharse y acabar en la cama con otra persona. Un montón de locuras pasaron por su mente, pero para tranquilizarse decidió creer la teoría más sensata.

Ayer me emborraché por que no estoy acostumbrada a beber, Eve se dio cuenta y decidió traerme de vuelta, como estaba ebria no era capaz de caminar, así que ella me trajo hasta la habitación y me metió en la cama. Entonces yo me agarré a ella y no tuvo más remedio que dormir conmigo.

Elesis repasó su propia explicación en la cabeza, y asintió para sí misma mientras trataba de convencerse de que eso era lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¿Debería volver y despertar a Eve? – se dijo a sí misma.

Si era cierto lo que había deducido, es probable que Eve estuviese enfadada y esperase una disculpa. Por otra parte, Elesis sentía demasiada vergüenza como para confrontar a la reina.

Ella dijo que era su forma de presentarse, pues menuda primera impresión le he debido de dar.

Finalmente Elesis decidió escribir una nota. Bajó a la recepción de la posada para pedir papel y pluma.

\- ¿Habéis disfrutado vuestra estancia, mi lady? - le preguntó el recepcionista mientras le daba lo que pedía.

\- Lamentablemente bebí mucho anoche y no recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió – dijo Elesis mientras se inclinaba para disculparse – Por favor disculpe todos los inconvenientes que haya podido causar.

\- No se preocupe señorita, estamos acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas. Como habrá podido observar este no es el tipo de posada que uno alquila para pasar una noche tranquila.

Elesis evitó preguntar al recepcionista por lo sucedido anoche, por si rebatía su teoría. Terminó la nota y volvió al cuarto. Por suerte Eve todavía dormía plácidamente. Elesis dejó la nota sobre la mesita auxiliar y se detuvo un momento al ver a la reina. Elesis creía que Eve sería fría y dura al tacto, como el metal, pero en su lugar tenía una piel muy suave y cálida. Prácticamente idéntica a la de un ser humano.

Se percató de que llevaba un rato mirando dormir a Eve y tras sacudirse la cabeza se fue de nuevo, esta vez afuera de la posada y en dirección al campamento.

Eve se despertó una hora después. Con un suspiro estiró ambos brazos y miró alrededor. Vio la nota y notó que Elesis se había ido. La nota decía:

*Eve, no recuerdo que ocurrió anoche por culpa de la bebida. Siento mucho haberme pasado con el alcohol, te prometo que no es mi comportamiento normal. También siento haberme marchado temprano, pero no quería despertarte y había prometido a Elsword que le ayudaría a entrenar hoy temprano*

Dobló la nota y se levantó. A diferencia de Elesis, Eve no había dormido con el vestido de anoche, llevaba puesta una camisa que le quedaba unas cuatro tayas más grande. Tras vestirse, echó a andar a pasos apurados hacia el campamento.

Elesis llegó al campamento, era mentira que tenía que entrenar con Elsword, sin embargo necesitaba una excusa para suavizar su cobarde huida. Sin hablar con nadie, suerte que todos dormían, se metió en su tienda de campaña, la cual compartía con Ara y Aisha. Ambas estaban en sus sacos de dormir, Ara estaba abrazada a un retrato garabateado de Aren y Aisha roncaba a pierna suelta en una postura bastante indecente. Pensó en que hacer ahora, en el fondo le seguía preocupando el tema, pero mientras pensaba en ello oyó unos golpecitos en la lona de la tienda. Creyendo que sería Elsword salió a responder, pero en su lugar se encontró a Ciel.

\- Buenos días Elesis.

\- Buenos días.

\- Veo que has madrugado – Ciel tenía un tono un tanto inquisitivo – ¿O es que has pasado la noche fuera?

Elesis se paró antes de responder. No había motivo para ocultar que había pasado la noche con Eve. Es decir, no tenía que mencionar que habían dormido en la misma cama, pero todo lo demás era bastante normal… ¿Verdad?

\- Así es, Eve me invitó a salir de juerga – respondió Elesis.

\- Personalmente me alegro que te diviertas – dijo Ciel sonriendo – Pero…

A Elesis no le gustaba como sonaba ese pero.

Eve casi había llegado al campamento, entonces Lu apareció de la nada y se le paró delante.

\- Eve, buenos días – dijo Lu alegremente – Por favor, ven a desayunar conmigo, Ciel ha preparado té y galletas.

Se la quedó mirando un rato, luego suspiró y acepto. Se dirigieron a una colina al lado del campamento, allí, en total conflicto con el bosque quemado y abrasado había una mesa con dos sillas. La mesa era bastante grande para solo dos personas así que Eve se preguntó si vendrían los demás a desayunar. No le atrajo la idea pero para entonces ya se había sentado. Curiosamente Lu no se sentó enfrente, si no justo a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué no duermes en el campamento? Podríamos vernos más fácilmente – preguntó Lu mientras servía una taza de té a Eve.

\- No me apetece dormir en el suelo rodeada de imbéciles – respondió Eve sin contener mucho su tono despectivo.

\- ¿Estás de mal humor? – Lu preguntaba ladeando la cabeza y mostrando una expresión preocupada.

\- No. Estoy molesta por que me han dejado tirada – Eve paró para tomar un sorbo de té – si estuviese de mal humor ya lo habrías notado.

Lu comprendió a que se refería, no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa victoriosa, pero logró esconderla tras su copa de té. A partir de ese momento derivó la conversación a temas más triviales.

Mientras tanto, Ciel y Elesis estaban teniendo una discusión.

\- Ciel, no creo que tú puedas decidir qué puedo hacer o con quién.

\- Elesis, lo siento pero solo estoy aquí para trasmitirte un mensaje de Lu, ella ha dicho que quiere que dejes de acercarte a Eve.

A Elesis le molestaba que le dijesen lo que tenía que hacer, pero esto era ir demasiado lejos.

\- Creo que me corresponde a mí decidir que hago y a Eve también le corresponde decidir si quiere pasar el rato conmigo o no. ¿De qué va esto, tiene esa niña alguna especie de complejo de superioridad?

A Ciel le molestaban las ofensas hacia su ama, pero esta vez tenía que darle la razón a Elesis. Lu se había pasado un poco.

\- Elesis, déjame que te lo pida por favor. Te lo explicaré – Ciel hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que nadie ponía la oreja – Lu está enamorada de Eve.

Cuando oyó esto, Elesis se sonrojó. Lu no quería obligarla a nada, solo tenía miedo de la competencia por su amor. ¿Quería decir eso que Eve sentía algo por ella?

\- Que tú y Eve paséis el rato juntas no es problema, pero que hayáis pasado toda la noche juntas es algo que a Lu le ha sentado mal.

\- Espera un momento, no le he dicho a nadie que hemos pasado la noche juntas. ¿Nos habéis estado siguiendo?

Ciel asintió muy a su pesar, y vio a Elesis enrojecer, él creyó que era de ira, pero en realidad Elesis sentía una gran vergüenza. Su borrachera no quedaría en secreto.

\- Elesis, por favor, no le digas a Lu que te he dicho la verdad. Simplemente dale un poco de margen, al fin y al cabo – Ciel añadió con tristeza – Eve muestra el mismo interés por mi ama que por las piedras que pisa al andar.

Pero Ciel no era consciente de lo que ocurría en el "desayuno" de las dos reinas. Lu había abandonado su asiento. Se había lanzado sobre Eve y la sujetaba con fuerza.

\- Eve, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para un demonio contenerse cuando pasa todo el día con su ser más deseado?

Aunque el movimiento de Lu la había sorprendido, Eve se soltó de su agarre y la empujó para quitársela de encima. Pero Lu no quiso retroceder, en su lugar se agarró a los brazos de Eve y se lanzó a por sus labios.

Lu sintió una sensación maravillosa, como un calambre chispeante recorría su cuerpo desde los labios hasta la punta de los pies…

Espera...

Lu sintió que aquel calambre era quizá más chispeante de lo que correspondía a un beso, y en efecto, cuando salió disparada hacia atrás, tirando la mesa con copas y todo al suelo se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¡Una trampa de luz! – gritó Lu claramente ofendida - ¿Por qué?

Lu pasó de la ofensa a la humillación y de ahí a las lágrimas. Mientras sollozaba en el suelo Eve se le acercó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

\- Es por esa caballera de Belder, ¿verdad? – preguntó Lu ofendida.

Pero toda respuesta que obtuvo fue una bofetada.

\- No vuelvas a intentar algo así – le espetó Eve.

Lu se sujetó la cara y se volvió a encoger en el suelo, rompiendo a llorar.

\- Eres demasiado cruel – dijo entre llantos - ¿Por qué?

Eve la miró un rato antes de, tras exhalar un suspiro, arrodillarse a su lado y consolarla.

\- Lo siento, me has asustado al abalanzarte sobre mí, no quería hacerte daño – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza – Perdóname por favor.

Abrazó la cabeza de Lu contra su pecho, esta se calmó, pero tras disfrutar un rato del cálido abrazo, se lanzó de nuevo sobre Eve. Esta vez se aseguró de atraparla contra el suelo antes de tomar sus labios. La sensación esta vez fue muy distinta. Fue un instante caliente, suave, húmedo. Se separó al fin sonriendo.

\- Nunca te creas las lágrimas de un demonio querida – dijo Lu con aire triunfal guiñándole un ojo.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, en lugar de ello Eve la quitó de encima, se puso en pie y se fue con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No soy un experto, pero diría que la has cagado – dijo una voz detrás de Lu.

Esta se dio la vuelta para descubrir a Add mirando desde un seto quemado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí niño púrpura?

\- Me llamo Add – protestó indignado – Y siempre estoy observando a Eve.

\- Qué asco – dijo Lu dándole la espalda – Y tranquilo, esto siempre funciona en las novelas.

Dicho esto Lu comenzó a recoger el estropicio con una cara de lo más inocente.


	3. Elesis entra en escena

_3º capítulo del fanfiction. A pesar de que tenía pensado hacer un fanfiction de tan solo 3 capitulos he decidido alargarlo para desarrollar mejor las historia. Espero que lo disfruteis, las cosas empiezan a caldearse un poco._

* * *

La discusión entre Ciel y Elesis terminó sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. Elesis se encontraba confusa, Lu estaba enamorada de Eve, pero, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con ella? Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida por las voces que escuchó dentro de su tiendo. Volviendo a meterse dentro descubrió que Ara y Aisha estaban despiertas y cuchicheando. Ambas pararon cuando vieron la cabeza de Elesis asomar por la lona de la tienda.

\- ¿Cuánto habéis escuchado? – preguntó Elesis con tono condescendiente.

\- Todo – respondieron ambas al unísono.

Elesis resopló, se metió del todo en la tienda y se dejó caer en su saco de dormir. Aunque no le apetecía dormir, tampoco quería hacer nada más. Aún le dolía la cabeza. Pero sus compañeras no estaban dispuestas a dejarla descansar.

\- ¿Así que has pasado la noche con Eve? – preguntó Ara – No sabía que bateases hacia ese lado.

Ara se rio mientras le daba unos codazos a Elesis para intentar animarla.

\- Acaso tengo que empezar a preocuparme por dormir a tu lado, desprotegida e indefensa – prosiguió con acento burlón.

Elesis le dedicó una mirada asesina que fue bastante para que se callase.

\- Sin embargo, no puedo negar que tengo curiosidad por lo de Eve – dijo entonces Aisha.

\- No ocurrió nada de lo que os estáis imaginando – respondió Elesis con desgana.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

\- Eve simplemente me invitó a cenar y a pasear por la fiesta en la plaza – dijo Elesis mientras se levantaba de su saco y se sentaba frente a Aisha.

Aisha envió a Ara una mirada cómplice antes de seguir hablando.

\- Elesis, estoy segura de que Eve no te invitó solo por amor al arte. ¿No crees que alguien tan tímida e introvertida como ella podría estar tratando de decir algo más con ese gesto?

\- Venga Elesis – interrumpió Ara – Tú eras caballera en Belder, tienes que estar acostumbrada a ver como la nobleza "corteja" a sus pretendientes.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hablas con Eve? – sugirió Aisha.

Elesis vaciló un rato antes de responder.

\- Porque no ha ocurrido nada, Eve solo quería darme las gracias por lo de Belder, y no quiero hacer el ridículo delante de ella.

Aunque dijo eso, Elesis no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente Eve tenía más motivos para invitarla.

Mientras tanto, Eve, que tenía cara de muy pocos amigos por la ofensa de Lu; llegó al campamento y se cruzó con Elsword. Le detuvo sujetándole el hombro, lo cual hizo que él se desequilibrase y casi cayese al suelo.

\- ¿Dónde está Elesis?

\- No lo sé – respondió Elsword confuso – No la he visto esta mañana. Y ten más cuidado.

Sin embargo Elsword evitó hacer más comentarios al darse cuenta del enfado de Eve.

Se supone que Elesis había vuelto temprano para entrenar con Elsword, pero parece que había mentido. Eve miró alrededor tratando de encontrarla, pero no la vio. Eve se puso un poco nerviosa, entonces escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

\- Parece que no te encuentres bien, ¿te ocurre algo?

Era Raven, que parecía haberse levantado recientemente. Eve le miró y con un gesto de manos le indicó que no pasaba nada. Entonces Raven dijo:

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Mi brazo Nasod está dándome problemas, ¿podrías echarme una mano con él?

Eve quiso decirle que prefería hacerlo en otro momento, pero quería hablar con alguien y, ya que Elesis no estaba por ninguna parte, Raven parecía la 3º persona más aceptable para desahogarse.

Ambos se metieron en la tienda que Raven compartía con Chung y Elsword. Apartados en un rincón había un montón de instrumentos que Eve había traído de Altera para Raven. Sin perder tiempo, Raven se sentó sobre una tumbona mientras Eve comenzaba a desmontar las cubiertas del brazo.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Eve.

\- Hace un ruido extraño y la noto más lenta de lo normal.

Eve desmontó hábilmente las piezas y las fue dejando sobre una mesa a su lado tras examinarlas.

\- ¿Puedo contarte algo, Raven? – dijo Eve mientras trabajaba.

\- Adelante.

\- Esta mañana Lu se me ha echado encima.

Raven arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Te ha atacado? ¿No erais buenas amigas? – preguntó.

\- No y sí – respondió Eve – Últimamente Lu ha sido más atenta conmigo, así que supongo que podría decirse que nos hemos hecho amigas, pero…

Eve detuvo su discurso para desmontar una pieza especialmente complicada y delicada. Una vez la tenía en sus manos la observó detenidamente mientras decía:

\- Me ha besado, me he apartado pero se echó a llorar para que bajase la guardia y se ha aprovechado.

Raven no sabía muy bien que decir.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga algo? – preguntó Raven en tono dudoso.

\- No es necesario, puedo encargarme sola. Pero me resulta extraño. Normalmente si otra persona hubiese hecho algo así, no habría vivido para contarlo. Pero como he dicho hace un rato, le tengo cierta estima a Lu, y no quiero echar a perder esa amistad porque ella haya cometido un error…

Raven suspiró.

\- No creo que sea la persona más indicada para aconsejarte en esto.

\- Gracias por escucharlo de todas formas, y respecto a esto…

Eve le mostró a Raven una pieza cilíndrica manchada en grasa y aceite.

\- Uno de los engrasadores se ha roto y estaba perdiendo la grasa en lugar de lubricar el mecanismo, puedo repararlo con un poco de metal. Puede que notes un cosquilleo.

Eve cogió de la caja de herramientas un lingote de acero, montó el engrasador de vuelta y concentrándose cuidadosamente hizo surgir un láser diminuto de la punta de su dedo que soldó el acero en la grieta. Raven notó como un cosquilleo eléctrico recorría los nervios artificiales de su brazo.

Tras finalizar la reparación, Raven le dio las gracias, Eve estaba más relajada. Le había venido bien distraerse un poco. Entonces pensó que hacer. Por una parte quería encontrar a Elesis y hablar con ella. Por otra parte quería aclarar las cosas con Lu. Fue entonces cuando Elesis asomó la cabeza por la tienda de campaña y ambas se cruzaron las miradas.

Mientras tanto, Lu y Ciel caminaban rumbo a la ciudad de Ranox. Lu iba marcando el ritmo mientras tarareaba alegre, aunque Ciel parecía bastante preocupado.

\- Lu, no me parece muy bien lo que le has hecho a Eve. Y te lo digo por tu propio bien…

\- Ciel, no te preocupes. Es algo que nunca falla, estoy segura de que Eve no me puede sacar de la cabeza ahora.

Lu soltó una pequeña risita que escondió bajo su guante.

\- Puede ser cierto, pero seguro que no son buenos pensamientos – respondió Ciel, dando por vencida la conversación.

\- Oh, no seas nenaza, en cuanto completemos la segunda parte de mi plan Eve será mía, te lo aseguro.

Habiendo dicho eso, alcanzaron las puertas de Ranox y se perdieron entre la multitud. En el campamento, Elesis estaba parada delante de una Eve que no se decidía a empezar la conversación.

\- Perdóname por haberme ido antes de que te despertases – dijo finalmente Elesis.

\- No importa, tenías que entrenar después de todo – Eve decidió fingir que no sabía la verdad – aunque ya que entraste en mi habitación para dejar la nota, podrías haberme despertado, no me habría enfadado.

\- Ah, sobre eso… No sé qué ocurrió exactamente ayer, pero si hice alguna estupidez, lo siento.

Eve se rio, para sorpresa de Elesis.

\- No sabía que te gustase tanto empinar el codo. Pero no te preocupes, después de que hicieses un poco el ridículo te arrastré hasta la posada y te dejé en tu habitación.

\- ¿Entonces después de eso no pasó nada? – preguntó Elesis, ya aliviada.

\- Pues yo me fui a dormir a mi cuarto así que supongo que no.

Esto último desconcertó un poco a Elesis.

\- ¿Dormimos en cuartos separados?

\- Claro, te dije que había alquilado toda la posada, teníamos habitaciones de sobra. ¿Por qué te extraña?

Elesis vaciló antes de responder. Si Eve la dejó en su cama, y ella se despertó primero, como es que Elesis estaba durmiendo con Eve.

\- Verás, es que cuando me desperté estaba durmiendo contigo.

La cara de Eve empezó a adquirir una tonalidad roja que Elesis no creía que un Nasod pudiese tener, entonces añadió.

\- Aunque te juro que no sé cómo ha ocurrido. Y tampoco es que haya ocurrido nada raro. Aparte de eso, claro.

Eve se calmó y dijo en tono monótono:

\- Probablemente lo hayas soñado por culpa del alcohol.

Elesis estaba segura que no había soñado tal cosa, pero aceptó la respuesta como válida para dejar de lado el tema.

\- Y bien, ¿Te lo pasaste bien anoche antes de perder el conocimiento? – preguntó Eve con una sonrisa.

\- Si, ha estado bastante bien.

\- Me alegro de oírlo, precisamente quería decirte si te apetecería repetir. He oído que este fin de semana Camila organizará un torneo en Ranox y me preguntaba si me acompañarías a verlo.

\- ¿Un torneo? Me encantan, claro que te acompañaré, Eve.

Eve respiró aliviada, los torneos no eran precisamente algo que le gustase, pero al menos estaría con Elesis.

\- Bien, nos veremos allí entonces.

Tras esto Eve se marchó. Elesis se disponía a comenzar su rutina de ejercicios de la mañana cuando fue asaltada por Ara.

\- ¿Planeando la segunda cita? Enhorabuena – dijo mientras reía.

\- Deja de tocarme las narices, lees demasiadas novelas – respondió Elesis con un resoplido.

\- Elesis – dijo Aisha, que había venido con Ara – estoy segura al ciento por cien de que Eve tiene sentimientos por ti. Si no tienes pensado corresponderlos deberías hablar con ella.

Esto último hizo que Elesis dudase. ¿Sería verdad que Eve sentía algo por ella? Y si era cierto ¿Sentía ella misma algo por Eve? ¿Por qué había aceptado esa segunda cita sin pensárselo?

Ahora que lo pienso, yo solía ir a los torneos con Elsword, espero que no se enfade porque le deje tirado esta vez.

Elesis se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza comenzando con su sprint matinal.

Eve tenía la esperanza de encontrarse a Lu para hablar con ella, pero no la vio por ninguna parte, así que echó a andar hacia Ranox. No fue hasta que llegó a la posada que vio a la pequeña diablesa esperando en la puerta principal.

\- Lu, parece que me estás esperando ¿Has venido a disculparte? – preguntó Eve, tratando de sonar lo menos irritada posible.

\- ¿Disculparme? ¿He hecho algo malo? – preguntó Lu con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

\- No me pareció normal tu comportamiento esta mañana – respondió Eve.

\- ¿Ah no? Pues no lo siento – dijo Lu cruzándose de brazos y torciéndole el gesto a Eve.

Eve empezó a impacientarse con la actitud de Lu.

\- Generalmente no eres tan desagradable, por eso me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo – dijo Eve tratando de suavizar el tono áspero que estaba adquiriendo la conversación.

\- Eve – dijo Lu, que por fin había abandonado su actitud infantil – lo que hice esta mañana era un intento desesperado por hacer que te alcanzasen mis sentimientos.

Lu juntó ambas manos en una pose muy dramática y luego prosiguió su explicación.

\- No importa lo que haga, siempre me has tomado a la ligera y has ignorado todos mis intentos de acercarme a ti. Y ahora, de repente te tiras a los brazos de esa caballera de Belder que ni siquiera sabe valorar tu nobleza, tu belleza y…

\- Lu – interrumpió Eve – es cierto que no te he correspondido nunca, pero eso no te da excusa para abalanzarte sobre mi como una maniaca.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, entonces Lu dijo:

\- No pienso rendirme, Eve. Quiero que sepas que te quiero y haré todo lo que sea necesario para que mi amor te alcance. Además, si no me has rechazado directamente, es que todavía tengo una oportunidad, ¿verdad?

No quiero herir tus sentimientos, Lu; por eso estoy dejándote hacer lo que quieras.

Eve se rindió y le pidió que la dejase tranquila por hoy. Antes de marchar Lu se tornó tímida de repente mientras le preguntó a Eve con una voz muy tenue:

\- Puedo… despedirme con un beso. En la mejilla, no te preocupes.

Eve la miró con desconfianza, pero decidió concederle al menos eso. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia Lu. Felizmente, Lu le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se quedó pensando en lo fácil que sería volver a robarle un beso en esa situación, pero entonces la mano de Eve le agarró los morros, dejándole una cara bastante ridícula.

\- Ni se te pase por la cabeza – dijo Eve en tono serio, y añadió – Si vuelves a hacer algo como lo de esta mañana me aseguraré de que no vuelves a besar nada.

Lu se separó y se frotó los labios con el reverso de su guante. Con un gesto que daba a entender vagamente que no lo volvería a hacer se fue tarareando de nuevo.

Los días de la semana transcurrieron sin sobresaltos, y por fin llegó el día del torneo. Eve se había levantado temprano para prepararse. A pesar de que quería estar impresionante, iba a estar en las gradas, junto a toda la plebe; y lo más probable es que Elesis no se hubiese preparado especialmente. Eve recordó lo incomoda que se sintió Elesis cuando su aspecto se veía tan vulgar respecto al ambiente. Finalmente se decidió por vestir su "uniforme" de Némesis. Todavía destacaba entre la muchedumbre pero era mejor que llevar sus galas más finas. Cuando por fin estuvo lista, o lo que ella consideró estar lista; salió a la calle.

El ambiente en la calle era festivo, todo el mundo estaba deseando ver el torneo organizado por Camila, donde los mejores guerreros de Elios se reunirían para demostrar sus habilidades. Llegó al coliseo donde tendría lugar el evento media hora antes de la acordada con Elesis, se sentía un poco impaciente. Deambuló un poco por la entrada y encontró un tablón donde se anunciaban los participantes. La mayoría eran soldados del montón que habían destacado en actuaciones de poca monta, pero Eve también localizó algunos nombres que conocía como Penentio, Amelia y Victoria. La llamó la atención ver que Raven se había inscrito, a pesar de que ninguno del grupo había pensado en participar en el torneo. El torneo se dividía en combates uno contra uno eliminatorios. En la parte inferior del cartel ponía que habría un combate sorpresa al inicio del torneo.

La plaza no tardó en llenarse, Eve esperaba impaciente a divisar la melena pelirroja de Elesis. Finalmente la caballera apareció llegando diez minutos tarde. Se disculpó alegando que Aisha y Ara no la habían dejado salir sin arreglarse. Elesis llevaba un vestido morado informal que la hacía parecer más femenina de lo que era y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta trenzada.

\- Estás muy guapa – le dijo Eve, provocando que se sonrojase – Aún es pronto, ¿Qué te parece si compramos algo para comer durante el torneo?

El coliseo de Ranox había sido construido recientemente, entre sus muros había toda clase de tiendas, desde bares y asadores hasta tiendas de recuerdos. Ambas deambularon tranquilamente antes de que empezase el torneo, Eve le había pedido a Camila que le diese entradas VIP, así que no había ninguna prisa por ponerse a la cola. Camila siempre reservaba el palco para el grupo de los buscadores ya que a menudo ellos mismos participaban en el torneo.

Tras media hora de paseo por el coliseo, ambas se sentaron en sus butacas del palco, Eve parecía especialmente feliz de estar sentada por encima del populacho. Junto a ellas en el palco estaban otros miembros de la banda y algunos ricachones de Ranox.

\- ¿Vas a apostar por alguien en el torneo, Eve?

\- Quizá apueste por Neva, he oído que se ha entrenado mucho para este torneo.

\- Si por entrenar mucho te refieres a perfeccionar su arte para teletransportarse de un lado para otro – dijo Elesis riendo – yo he apostado con Elsword por que el ganador será Penentio, y con Ara a que Raven es eliminado en la 3º ronda…

Elesis continuó citando las diferentes apuestas que había hecho en el torneo, mientras Eve se preguntó para sí si Elesis tenía un problema con el juego.

\- Elesis, ¿Sabes algo de ese combate sorpresa que anunciaron en el cartel?

\- No, ni idea.

Su charla se vio interrumpida por los gritos del público, que se alzaron al ver entrar a Camila en la arena. Llevaba en sus manos un megáfono de la agencia CoBo que utilizó para amplificar su voz a todo el coliseo.

\- ¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros al torneo de Ranox en honor a los héroes que se han enfrentado a los demonios!

El pulpito estalló en vítores y alabanzas tanto a Camila como a los citados héroes. Entre los que se encontraban los buscadores del Eldrit.

\- Algunos ya habrán oído hablar de ello, pero tenemos un combate sorpresa para ir abriendo el apetito. Una luchadora me ha pedido personalmente que le permita enfrentarse en duelo en esta arena para poner fin a su discusión.

De repente, Eve sintió un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡Que entren en la arena: Lu, la reina del infierno!

Dando un salto desde algún lugar en las gradas Lu aterrizó en el centro de la arena y alzó los brazos para recibir la ovación del público.

\- ¡Y la heroína conocida por todos: Elesis, caballera de Belder!

Eve se quedó paralizada en su butaca, mientras Elesis miraba boquiabierta en todas direcciones como si esperase que alguien le confirmase lo que acaban de decir.


	4. La reina y su caballera

_Cuarto capítulo, y el penúltimo. Espero que estéis disfrutando. ¿Como acabará la pelea entre Lu y Elesis?_

* * *

El público del coliseo vociferaba, impacientes por ver comenzar la primera pelea. Lu contra Elesis, una pelea que al parecer había sido dispuesta sin informar primero a una de las contendientes. Elesis todavía no daba crédito a lo que sucedía cuando Aranca apareció en el palco VIP para hablar con Elesis.

\- Venga, si no bajas ahí vas a dejar en ridículo a Camila – le dijo.

\- Pero yo no sabía nada de que tendría una pelea, ni siquiera me he traído mi arma.

\- No te preocupes, puedes utilizar una de las que tiene Camila, venga, corre.

Con un ritmo muy resignado Elesis salió del palco, mientras Eve miraba con desaprobación a Aranca.

\- ¿Por qué la has obligado, si ni siquiera quería pelear?

\- Lu ha pagado por organizar esto, y ya sabes cómo funciona la agencia CoBo Eve, si tienes dinero puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana – respondió Aranca.

Eve se quedó en su asiento, intentando captar la mirada de Lu que se paseaba por la arena provocando al público.

¿Qué pretende? No podía comprender a que venía todo esto.

Elesis no tardó mucho en aparecer en la arena, armada con una espada de aspecto poco fiable. Antes de comenzar la lucha, preguntó:

\- Lu, ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- ¿De verdad no lo has deducido? – preguntó Lu, arqueando una ceja – He organizado esta pelea por que quiero ganar algo. Supongo que ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí debería contártelo. Es bastante simple, quiero aprovechar este combate para decidir quién se quedará con Eve.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué narices me estás hablando?

\- Sé muy bien que tú también vas detrás de ella. ¿Por qué si no habrías venido hoy aquí con ella, o habrías pasado la noche en su cama?

Elesis agradeció en silencio al enorme barullo que estaba armando el público, que impedía que nadie más oyese la conversación.

\- Sigo sin entenderte, ¿Por qué iba yo a participar en esta pelea?

\- Por algún motivo, Eve está convencida de que eres la persona ideal para ella. ¿Por qué si no iba a ignorarme de tal manera? Pero se perfectamente que yo soy la más indicada para hacerla feliz.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por Camila, que había vuelto a la carga con su megáfono:

\- Luchadoras, en sus marcas, y preparaos para comenzar.

Sin estar muy convencida Elesis se preparó para la batalla. Lu también parecía preparada, portando sus dos enormes guantes.

\- ¿Vas a luchar sin Ciel? – dijo Elesis en tono provocante.

\- Esto es entre tú y yo, soy perfectamente capaz de derrotarte sola.

Una campana indicó el inicio del combate. Lu comenzó saltando alto, impulsándose con sus habilidades y lanzándose sobre Elesis. Por su parte, Elesis conocía demasiado bien esta jugada, y esperó a que Lu estuviese a punto de estamparse contra el suelo para saltar hacia atrás y hacer surgir en la zona de aterrizaje un muro de llamas. El golpe apartó las llamas lo suficiente para que Lu pudiese saltar de nuevo, esta vez a ras del suelo balanceando sus enormes garras hacia Elesis. Elesis saltó por encima de Lu y le lanzó varias bolas de fuego. Lu se las apañó para esquivarlas y volver a la carga. Su estrategia consistía en lanzarse sin parar con la esperanza de acertar algún ataque. Elesis se estaba centrando en evitar sus ataques y aprovechar los momentos en que Lu parecía perder el equilibrio para atacar con el fuego.

Fue entonces cuando una de las embestidas de Lu la hizo perder el equilibrio. Elesis no perdió la ocasión y atacó revistiendo su espada en llamas. Lu bloqueó la espada con los guantes, pero las llamas saltaron contra ella, cayó al suelo y tras arrastrase un par de metros se levantó enfurecida. El público estaba palpitante a causa de la emocionante pelea. Ambas luchadoras se estaban esforzando al máximo. Lu quería ganar esa pelea costase lo que costase y Elesis se había olvidado de todo y había cedido ante la emoción del combate.

Una nueva embestida de Lu, esta vez sin suerte para Elesis, que acabó atrapada entre las zarpas de la diablesa, el golpe fue bastante para hacerla retroceder, aunque aún quedaba lejos de ser decisivo. Elesis contraatacó lanzando varias columnas de fuego contra Lu, que pudo esquivar tan solo la primera.

La pelea se volvió más fiera mientras ambas descargaban sus ataques. Entonces Elesis captó algo con la mirada que la dejó fuera de lugar. Vio a Eve en el palco, que no parecía disfrutar con la pelea. Se había encogido sobre su asiento, sentándose con las piernas dobladas y escondiendo la cara en sus rodillas. Entonces Elesis recobró el sentido, momento en que Lu la alcanzó con un gran puñetazo. Elesis cayó y rodó por el golpe.

\- ¡Ja! Muerde el polvo, veremos a quien quiere después Eve – dijo Lu, sintiéndose superior.

\- Idiota, ¿por qué no echas un vistazo y lo compruebas tu misma? – respondió Elesis.

Elesis se puso en pie e interpuso su espada entre ambas.

\- Ya está bien, no estoy dispuesta a seguir con tu juego. ¿Crees que esta es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas?, adelante, haz lo que quieras. Pero no cuentes conmigo para ello.

Elesis tiró la espada al suelo de la arena y se fue ante la mirada atónita de Camila, Lu y casi todo el público. Lu se quedó confusa en un principio, pero Camila la sacó de su ensimismamiento al anunciar su victoria.

\- ¡Y la vencedora es Lu por abandono! – gritó Camila.

El público murmuró unos segundos antes de aplaudir a la ganadora. Lu miró en derredor suyo y divisó a Eve en el palco, que se levantaba y comenzaba a irse. El torneo proseguía, pero Lu se fue corriendo esperando encontrar a Eve en el coliseo.

Eve se retiró del palco, estaba muy furiosa y a la vez estaba impaciente por encontrar a Elesis. Pero con quien se topó fue con Lu. Un enorme remolino de pensamientos y frases furiosas se formaron en la cabeza de Eve, pero se contuvo y esperó a ver que tenía que decir Lu.

\- Eve, menos mal que te he encontrado – dijo Lu – Bueno, ¿has disfrutado del combate? ¿has visto como Elesis ha salido huyendo? La verdad es que he preparado este combate para ti Eve.

Eve continuó guardando silencio.

\- Parece que a Elesis no le importas mucho, al fin y al cabo se ha ido en cuanto la lucha le ha ido mal – Lu hizo una pausa para reírse de forma presuntuosa - ¿Qué te parece? Vamos Eve, yo sería mucho mejor amante.

Eve respiró hondo antes de responder.

\- Lu, hoy había venido aquí con la esperanza de pasar el día con Elesis. Quería tener una cita, hacer que se divirtiese y confesarle mis sentimientos de forma sincera.

Eve se tomó otra pausa para tranquilizarse.

\- Pero tú has estropeado todo eso. Has arruinado su día. La has involucrado en algo que no tenía que ver con ella, y has hecho que no podamos pasar el día libre.

Lu se había quedado de piedra. No se esperaba que Eve actuase tan fríamente hacia ella.

\- Si te he permitido seguir con esta ilusión tuya ha sido por respeto a esos días en que ambas podíamos reunirnos y pasar el rato agradablemente. Antes de que tú te obsesionases conmigo. Ya está bien Lu, quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes. Mientras sigas comportándote como una niña caprichosa y no respetes los sentimientos de nadie, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad para mí.

Eve no quería escuchar las excusas que Lu tuviese, sin molestarse en darle tiempo para hablar, simplemente se fue en busca de Elesis.

Buscó por todos los rincones del coliseo, preguntó a todo el mundo que la conociese y finalmente dio con ella. Elesis estaba fuera del coliseo, junto a una fuente lavándose el polvo de la cara. En cuanto Eve se acercó Elesis dijo:

\- Ah, Eve, lo siento, no quería volver con este aspecto tan sucio.

\- No tienes que disculparte, no ha sido culpa tuya – dijo Eve con voz temblorosa – Ha sido por mi culpa.

\- Pero si ha sido Lu quien lo ha organizado.

\- Elesis, Lu actúa de esa forma por mi culpa – Eve no quería continuar con la conversación, pero no quería mentirle a Elesis – Yo solo quería que pasásemos el día juntas, pero los celos de Lu la han llevado a organizar esto contra ti. Ahora tienes tu precioso vestido destrozado y has tenido que pelearte sin motivo.

\- Pero Eve – la interrumpió Elesis – Me lo he pasado bastante bien.

Eve se quedó sorprendida por esa respuesta.

\- Es cierto que en un principio me pareció todo bastante raro, pero una buena pelea siempre es algo que me gusta – dijo Elesis mostrando una sincera sonrisa que hizo que Eve se sonrojase – Y este vestido ni siquiera es mío, me lo ha prestado Ara, insistió en que tenía que ponérmelo.

\- Vaya, lo siento por Ara…

\- Eve, podemos seguir viendo el torneo si quieres.

Tras oírlo, Eve decidió reunir valor para proponerle algo a Elesis.

\- Podemos hacer eso si quieres, pero después de esto me apetece ir a un lugar más… tranquilo, e íntimo.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado?

\- Bueno, para empezar ¿Por qué no pasamos por mi posada para que te cambies de ropa?

Elesis se miró el vestido, estaba rasgado en la falda y en algunas partes hasta era visible la línea del sujetador.

\- Está bien – concedió Elesis – ¿Y después que haremos?

\- Es una sorpresa.

Lu todavía estaba en los pasillos del coliseo. Deambulaba sin sentido cuando Ciel la encontró.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

La mirada triste y los ojos enrojecidos de Lu fueron respuesta suficiente para Ciel.

\- Lo siento, te advertí que esta no sería la mejor forma. ¿Por qué no desistes?

Lu se frotó la cara como si tratase de despertarse.

\- No pienso dejarlo Ciel. Pero tienes razón, Eve también la tiene, tendré que cambiar mi forma de intentar acercarme a ella. Debo reflexionar sobre ello…

Ciel se llevó a Lu de camino al campamento, Lu parecía realmente dispuesta a replantearse las cosas.

Mientras tanto, Elesis se preparaba mentalmente para lo que podría ser una de las misiones más difíciles en su vida. Delante de ella estaba el armario de Eve, en el cual la reina Nasod rebuscaba algo "adecuado" para ella. Se imaginaba que tendría que probarse un montón de modelitos.

\- Elesis, ¿eres de las que se ponen lo primero que encuentran verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

\- Estás poniendo una cara similar a la de los que caminan hacia la horca.

Elesis se rio, entonces Eve le puso en el regazo una muda de ropa. Era una gabardina larga de color negro con repuntes blancos. Con una camisa y un pantalón largo a juego.

\- A mí me queda un par de tallas grande, debería irte perfecta.

Elesis se la probó, le sorprendió lo bien que le quedaba, era similar a su gabardina blanca chamuscada, pero le daba un toque más impresionante con el color negro. La idea de Eve usando ese estilo de ropa le cruzó por la cabeza, no podía decir que le desagradase.

\- ¿Tú también vas a cambiarte? – preguntó Elesis al ver a Eve sacar más ropa del armario.

\- Así es.

Eve había elegido un vestido similar al de su primera "cita". Para sorpresa de Elesis, Eve comenzó a cambiarse allí mismo.

\- Es mi habitación, así que si no te importa, ¿podrías girarte mientras tanto?

Aunque Elesis obedeció y se puso a mirar la pared, por algún motivo que no comprendió decidió echar una ojeada. Lo justo para ver la espalda desnuda de Eve cubierta por su melena plateada. Se volvió a girar y esta vez esperó hasta que Eve le avisase.

\- ¿Has mirado mientras me cambiaba? – preguntó Eve con una risita.

\- ¡Claro que no! – respondió Elesis con un tartamudeo.

Salieron de la posada y pusieron rumbo afuera de Ranox.

\- ¿Adónde me llevas Eve?

\- A mi escondite secreto – respondió Eve, sonriendo.


	5. Coronación

_Ultimo capitulo. **El rating de la historia ha pasado a M!** En un principio no tenía pensado incluir escenas eroticas, pero segun avanzaba la historia me ha parecido que sería necesario "animar" un poco el ambiente. Quedais avisados._

* * *

Eve guio a Elesis a través de un sendero por el bosque calcinado. Ya casi había anochecido, estaba oscuro y era difícil ver. Elesis no paraba de tropezarse con ramas u otros obstáculos.

\- Toma – dijo Eve a la vez que ofrecía su mano a Elesis.

Elesis la agarró con cuidado. Era cálida y suave. Fue mucho más fácil moverse por el ya oscuro bosque de esa manera. Tras lo que Elesis creyó que fueron horas por fin llegaron a lo que parecía su destino. Completamente rodeado de zarzas quemadas se erguía un claro aún verde, con un bonito estanque en el centro. La hierba había crecido como si fuese césped y estaba adornada con flores rojas. A diferencia del resto del bosque, los arboles no tapaban el cielo, y se podía ver perfectamente como había caído la noche. Eve dio un par de palmadas y unas luces que había ocultas se encendieron, iluminando con una luz perfecta la escena.

\- Pensé que te gustaría – dijo Eve girándose para ver la reacción de Elesis – encontré este sitio al poco tiempo de llegar a Ranox y lo he visitado cada vez que quería estar sola.

\- La verdad es que es maravilloso – respondió Elesis.

Elesis se percató de que todavía estaban cogidas de la mano y la soltó ruborizándose. Eve sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase en la hierba.

\- Elesis, te he traído aquí porque necesitaba decirte algo – comenzó a decir Eve tomando asiento frente a Elesis – aunque me temo que por los sucesos de hoy ya te imaginas que es.

\- La verdad es que prefiero oírlo de tus propias palabras, Eve – respondió Elesis sonriendo.

\- Bueno, no sé muy bien como expresar esto… Verás, el motivo por el que últimamente quiero pasar tanto tiempo contigo, es que quizá…

\- ¿Quizá? – Preguntó Elesis.

\- Estoy segura – rectificó Eve – de que siento algo especial por ti. Algo que no he sentido por ninguna otra humana, ni Nasod, ni nada antes. Y estoy segura de que es amor, Elesis.

Elesis se esperaba algo como eso, pero no pudo evitar ponerse roja como las flores que la rodeaban. Miró a Eve y vio en su cara la viva expresión de la impaciencia. Pensó entonces que debería responder algo rápido, pero no quería decir ninguna estupidez.

Ni siquiera he pensado realmente en ello. ¿Siento yo algo por Eve? Además somos dos mujeres…

Un hilo de pensamientos comenzó a rebosar la cabeza de Elesis a gran velocidad impidiéndole dar con las palabras adecuadas. Hilo que se vio súbitamente interrumpido por la cara de Eve.

Eve se había inclinado hacia Elesis y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, a pocos palmos de su cara.

\- Elesis ¿Tu sientes algo parecido por mí? – preguntó Eve con una voz débil pero ansiosa.

Tener a la hermosa reina tan cerca hizo que Elesis se fijase en ella una vez más: la piel blanca y suave, cálida y blanda; que tanto había disfrutado abrazando en su sueño de hace unos días. Los labios que Eve había pintado, que parecían tan carnosos, ocultando una fila de perfectos dientes blancos. Dos ojos ambarinos con una mirada profunda, entrecerrados pero aun así rebosantes de belleza.

Elesis solo pudo tragar saliva y, sin dar respuesta alguna, cerrar los ojos suavemente. Eve comprendió la sutil señal, imitando a Elesis cerró sus ojos y dejó que hablasen los labios. Un beso muy esperado, que comenzó con una tímida arremetida y estalló en una apasionada refriega. La reina dejó recaer todo su peso sobre su caballera, y ambas se tumbaron en la hierba, disfrutando de la dulzura de su primer beso. Ambos corazones, uno mecánico y otro ardiente; latían al unísono, ambas sintiéndose levantadas y liberadas del mundo. Finalmente se cortó el beso y todo quedó en una mirada asombrada y una sonrisa sonrojada.

\- ¿Esto… es un sí? – preguntó Eve sonriendo, con la cara enrojecida.

Elesis dio un aspaviento y respondió:

\- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? Claro que es un si… idiota…

Se las apañó para esconder su vergüenza mientras suplicaba con los ojos un segundo beso.

Mientras tanto, en Ranox el torneo había llegado a su fin, y todo el mundo se disponía a irse a sus casas, o campamentos. Lu seguía a Ciel, era difícil saber si Lu estaba triste o furiosa, su cara no expresaba nada con claridad.

\- Reconoce la derrota, Lu – le sugirió Ciel.

\- Para ser mi vasallo no me apoyas en mi momento de mayor necesidad – respondió Lu enfadada.

\- Lo siento, pero también me corresponde evitar que te hagas daño, si sigues urdiendo las narices en este asunto más de la cuenta las cosas acabarán mal.

Ciel se paró para sermonear a la diablesa.

\- Eve te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, pero no para que intentes de nuevo apoderarte de ella. Eve quiere que vuelvas a ser la amiga que para ella solías ser. Si sigues intentando forzar las cosas, ella podría acabar odiándote, Lu. No puedes obligar a alguien a quererte.

Lu suspiró y retomó la marcha fingiendo no escuchar a Ciel.

Sé muy bien que no puedo.

Pensó alicaída mientras caminaba de vuelta al campamento.

Se había hecho tarde, muy tarde para que Elesis volviese al campamento sin levantar un alboroto, aunque tampoco es que pudiese intentarlo. A prisa y de nuevo guiada por la mano de Eve, ambas volvían a Ranox con paso apurado. La noche arreciaba y el frio empezaba a notarse. No fue una sorpresa para Elesis que Eve insistiese en que pasase esa noche con ella, aunque no podía negar que algo la inquietaba.

Pasar la noche con Eve, literalmente.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que llegaron a Ranox hasta que ambas estaban encerradas en la habitación de la posada. Habitación que ya era familiar para Elesis. No había más luz que la que se filtraba por la ventana, tanto la reina como la caballera estaban allí plantadas, con una mezcla de impaciencia y decisión en sus rostros. Impacientes por lanzarse la una a por la otra a la vez que nerviosas por ello.

\- Voy a traer algo de beber – dijo Eve luciendo su mejor sonrisa.

Eve salió de la habitación, momento que Elesis aprovechó para acomodarse. Le sería más sencillo hacerlo mientras Eve estuviese fuera, aunque probablemente se cargaría parte de la diversión. O no. Elesis no lo sabía, después de todo. Rápidamente se quitó las botas y las lanzó a un rincón de la habitación. Hizo lo mismo con la gabardina, la camisa, los pantalones y medias, hasta que solo un par de finas piezas de lencería negra cubrían su cuerpo. Se tumbó en la cama a la espera de su reina, y la impaciencia la llevó a tratar de averiguar cuál sería la "postura" más adecuada para recibirla. Al final optó por la clásica tumbada de lado luciendo sus caderas. El haberse preparado le dio la confianza que necesitaba para afrontar esa noche.

Eve no tardó demasiado en entrar en la habitación, con dos copas en una mano y una botella de champan en la otra. Se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar a Elesis preparada. Le sirvió una copa y se puso en pie para deshacer los nudos de su vestido y dejar que este cayese al suelo. Elesis aspiró maravillada por la vista mientras pensaba que ni el más radiante de los tesoros que Perquisas hubiese acumulado en su guarida se podría comparar con la belleza de Eve. Antes de que Elesis articulase palabra Eve se quitó también la poca ropa que le quedaba, dejando ver su pequeño pecho, que a ojos de Elesis se veía precioso y seductor; y sus caderas impolutas, en las que la caballera ansiaba perderse.

Las copas de champan pronto perdieron importancia cuando la reina subió a la cama y se acomodó sobre Elesis. Hábilmente comenzó a quitarle a Elesis la poca cobertura que le quedaba. Los nervios habían sido eliminados por el acelerón del momento. Mientras era desvestida, Elesis se apropió del pecho de Eve, plantando tantos besos como quiso, y saboreando cada palmo de su piel. Habiendo terminado con el nudo del sujetador, Eve levantó la cabeza de Elesis para tomar sus labios, y tenderla de nuevo en la cama mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo. Una caricia, la respiración de Eve en el vientre, y ver como esta se escabullía como una felina llevándose su lencería entre sus labios. El cuerpo desnudo de Elesis quedaba expuesto a los ojos de Eve, que se relamió los labios admirándola. A diferencia de ella, Elesis tenía una piel más morena, unos pechos más generosos y una complexión más adulta. Eve acarició el cuerpo esculpido de Elesis, tras muchos entrenamientos su piel era dura y tensa, pero bajo el suave tacto de la reina parecía relajarse y suavizarse.

\- Eve… Espero que no pienses que soy una facilona por esto – dijo Elesis con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Tengo la suficiente confianza en mis encantos como para saber que no lo eres – respondió Eve sonriendo de nuevo.

Elesis pensó que quizá de todo lo que había visto de Eve, esa sonrisa había sido lo que la había llevaba a yacer ahora en su cama. En cierto modo se sentía feliz de ser una de las pocas personas de haberla visto, y más aún de verla tan a menudo.

Eve no dio mucha tregua para conversación, estaba impaciente por devorar el postre que se le había servido, y Elesis no parecía tener inconveniente. Las caricias dieron paso a los besos, y los besos de nuevo a las caricias, ambas exploraban cada rincón de sus cuerpos con el placer como único objetivo. Los labios de Eve jugaban con el pecho de Elesis, mientras ella deslizaba su mano sigilosamente entre las piernas de Eve, que se retorcía al compás de sus dedos. Eve contraatacó con la misma táctica, buscando el punto débil de Elesis con cada beso, con cada caricia.

Elesis se giró para tumbar a Eve en la cama y encaramarse sobre ella, dispuesta a tomar las riendas.

\- Elesis – protestó Eve - ¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes ponerte encima?

\- ¿Cómo? – replicó Elesis riendo - ¿Acaso me lo vas a impedir?

Eve trató de devolver a Elesis a su sitio, pero sin éxito, obviamente Elesis tenía más fuerza física. Entonces Eve se acercó a la oreja de la caballera y le susurró:

\- Si estás encima no te haré ver las estrellas.

El comentario distrajo a Elesis lo suficiente para que Eve la devolviese a su posición inicial.

\- No es justo, yo quiero estar encima.

Eve resopló, entonces tiró de Elesis para sentarla en la cama, entrelazó sus piernas y la sujetó contra ella.

\- ¿Y qué te parece esto?

Sobraron las palabras, Elesis se olvidó de quien estaba encima para volver a centrarse en besar cada rincón del cuerpo de Eve. Eve por su parte terminó por ceder su postura, buscando el plato principal de la noche, empujó a Elesis de nuevo sobre la cama. Elesis quería protestar de nuevo, pero una oleada de placer la detuvo, Eve se había vuelto a deslizar hacía su piernas y había hundido la cabeza entre ellas, saboreando con su lengua la mejor parte. Excitada por los gemidos de Elesis, Eve aceleró su arremetida. Elesis podía notar como el calor, la humedad y el éxtasis iban creciendo en su cintura y se iban expandiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta el punto en que no quedó parte de su cuerpo sin sentir la descarga electrizante de Eve.

Elesis arqueó la espalda mientras alcanzaba el clímax, Eve volvió a trepar por el cuerpo tembloroso de Elesis para besarla, y como si el sabor de su propia gloria la hubiese animado a ello, Elesis tomó violentamente a Eve y la tumbo en la cama. Eve no parecía querer protestar, parecía que ya se imaginaba que se proponía Elesis, y con impaciencia levantó su cintura para recibir ese beso tan ansiado. Elesis sujetó las caderas de Eve y las levantó, apoyando sus piernas sobre sus hombros y enterrando su cara en el tesoro de Eve. La reacción fue inmediata, Eve comenzó a gemir y jadear mientras Elesis hacía gala de un uso excelente de su lengua. Eve notó el calor juntarse en su cintura, y su cuerpo sentir el picor del placer.

Eve sintió como su cuerpo explotaba de placer, no podía moverse, le temblaban las piernas todavía cuando Elesis vino a servirle "su parte" con un apasionado beso. Y entre besos y caricias ambas quedaron dormidas de puro cansancio.

Elesis se despertó, de nuevo, Eve estaba acurrucada a su lado. Al menos esta vez sí recordaba que había pasado. Eve abrió los ojos y dijo:

\- Ni se te ocurra marcharte otra vez.

Y agarrando a Elesis como si fuese una almohada, Eve volvió a dormirse con una facilidad pasmosa. Elesis no pudo evitar sonreír, y tras acomodarse junto a su reina también volvió a dormir.

* * *

 _Así termina esta no tan breve historia. Si os ha gustado me alegro mucho, y si realmente os ha gustado no esteis tristes. Pronto habrá un nuevo fanfiction que servirá como secuela para este. Gracias por leer._


End file.
